narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Paris
The Battle of Paris is a conflict that takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute. It is a battle between the Soldaten Rebels, led by Daniel Heinrich, and the members of the Parisian Blitzleute, led by Anna Dietrich. Both factions split off into either small teams or singular individuals to battle separately. It eventually turns into a full-scale conflict that spans several blocks of the city of Paris. Severe damage is dealt to the city, particularly in the conflict involving Kirstin Dortmund's Groß Erdemann. Prelude As the Soldaten Rebels arrive in Paris following their battles against the London Blitzleute, the Rebels spend a significant amount of time exploring the city. While searching for the Parisian Blitzleute, the Rebels visit multiple popular tourist attractions in an effort to show Matt around the city. Each of the Soldaten makes themselves easy to locate via Sehen so that the Parisian Blitzleute may seek them out, although this is unsuccessful for a time. Being wanted fugitives across the continent, the group remains together so that they may avoid unwanted attention and suspicion from the citizens of Paris. As they walk down a city street as a singular group, they begin to spot a group of people that has surrounded them. Daniel elects to wait for the Blitzleute to make the first move, and he subsequently breaks the members of the Soldaten Rebels into small teams to combat each of the individual Parisian Blitzleute. Starting Battles Fritz Gundolf makes the first move, using his Michmachen Kraft to attack the Rebels. Matt intercepts Fritz and his clones, but is ambushed by the clones' self-destructing nature. Upon thinking that Matt is defeated, Anna is ambushed by Matt, who is in his Curse Mark state. Matt then launches a full assault against the Parisian Blitzleute Commander, and his enhanced strength leaves Anna unable to do anything other than defend herself. Fritz, struck by fear at Matt's ferocity, commands his clones to attack Matt. The clones then engage Matt in combat, and Matt battles them as well as Fritz himself without sustaining any injury. Fritz is seemingly quickly killed, and the Soldaten Rebels and Blitzleute alike are all astonished at Matt's violent nature. As everyone is too scared to battle, Matt comments that he thought the Blitzleute would be stronger. Anna then attacks him unsuccessfully, and Matt engages her in battle. Other Battles Unfold As Matt takes an early advantage over Anna, other members of the Blitzleute try to come to her aid. However, Daniel sends the Rebels to intercept all of the other Blitzleute members. Lisa Vorbeck and Sabine Grindle engage Kirstin Dortmund, who uses her Erdemann Kraft against them. Emil Ludwig then attacks the Rebel group as a whole with his Tödmusik, and Daniel sends Sebastian Hereth and Catarina Laessig to battle him. As Philip Ordulf also tries to attack, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm immediately engage him in combat. Helene Diethelm, Benjamin Karsten, and Gabriella Clemens, who initially believe they are without an opponent, discover Fritz is in fact alive. Daniel tasks the three of them with fighting Fritz, and they all engage the Blitzleute. As multiple battles across the city, the streets are overtaken in combat between the Soldaten Rebels and the Blitzleute. Many of the battles are at a stalemate for a considerable period of time without anyone making any headway. However, Sebastian quickly defeats Emil, killing him shortly after they begin fighting. Anna tries her best to overpower Matt, but the latter in his Curse Mark state makes him far too much for her to be able to battle on equal terms. She is left almost entirely on the defensive as Matt assaults her with quick and powerful Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The Brothers Grimm at first struggle against Philip and his abilities, however they begin to work together, using their powers in conjunction to begin to overpower the Blitzleute. Philip is left on the defensive as their attacks leave him unable to make a counterattack. Helene, Benjamin, and Gabriella work together to battle against Fritz and his clones, and while his numbers provide challenge for them, the Rebels repeatedly save each other from serious injury. This is until Helene is ambushed by several clones at once, and as they all grab her, they all detonate at once, dealing her severe injury and leaving her nearly incapacitated. Gabriella and Benjamin continue the assault against him, and while he tries to fight them off, their combined abilities eventually overpower him. As they knock him to the ground, Gabriella delivers him a final, powerful blow that deals a fatal injury to Fritz. As the Soldaten Rebels come out victorious in most of their battles, Lisa and Sabine struggle against Kirstin. Kirstin uses her Erdemann and Erdehunde Kräften to outnumber and overpower the Rebels. The two women fight Kirstin's earth creatures, and they eventually devise a plan to split Kirstin as well as her beasts off from each other to try and defeat separately, however this proves unsuccessful as Kirstin summons more creatures onto the battlefield. Lisa and Sabine try several different tactics to subdue Kirstin, and they eventually manage to defeat all of Kirstin's creatures. Thinking they have Kirstin beat, they begin to move in for the final attack, but Kirstin disputes their resolution that she is defeated, and she then uses Groß Erdemann. Upon conjuring the massive golem that towers over every building in the vicinity, all battles are put to an abrupt halt as attention is turned towards the behemoth. Battle Against the Groß Erdemann Sabine and Lisa are the first to engage the golem in combat, however their Kräften are vastly inferior to the creature, who quickly dispatches them. Sebastian saves Sabine from lethal injury, and he brings her back into the fight. As Lisa is promptly defeated, Catarina engages the golem with her Blumenritter. The golem makes little effort of destroying these, and just before he is about to kill Catarina, Sebastian intervenes and engages the golem in combat. Sebastian tells Lisa, Sabine, and Catarina to retreat as he takes on the Groß Erdemann, and as he is also defeated, more Soldaten Rebels become involved in the conflict. Gabriella, Jacob, and Wilhelm all engage the golem, but they are unsuccessful in dealing it any serious damage. As the golem recovers from all of the Rebels' attacks, Matt continues to battle Anna. He tells her that she and the Blitzleute don't stand a chance in overthrowing the Shinobi, and that he will kill both her and Johann Ferguson, leader of the Blitzleute. As Matt easily defeats Anna, the destruction from their battle causes the golem to turn his sights on the Shinobi. Matt makes no hesitation in engaging the golem in combat, and in his Curse Mark state, Matt easily defeats the giant. Finishing the Battle As the Blitzleute watch in shock at Matt's ability to so easily defeat the golem, his Curse Mark recedes to its original state. Matt is left in a state of total exhaustion, leaving him open as Anna takes the opportunity to attack him. Benjamin intervenes, saving Matt's life and killing Anna with Ertrinken. Kirstin tries to escape but is intercepted and killed by Helene. It is unknown what has become of Philip, however the entire Parisian Blitzleute have been routed, leaving the Rebels victorious. Aftermath The Rebels are left to take in the destruction that was wrought upon the city by the battle. With a significant portion of Paris having been leveled, particularly in the battle with the Groß Erdemann, they watch as people make their way out of the area, many having been made homeless. Matt is particularly affected by the scene, and he tells Daniel that they need to end the conflict with the Blitzleute. Daniel agrees, however he states that the Rebels are too injured to continue fighting. At his command, the group finds a hotel to reside in and recover from the battle. Several members of the group are unconscious, leaving the group unable to proceed in their mission. The following day, many of the Rebels require the day to recover, leaving some of the other members to spend the day exploring the city. Category:Battle